


The Shirt Off His Back

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Massu gives Nakamaru something and Nakamaru gives Massu the shirt off his back.
Kudos: 1





	The Shirt Off His Back

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 11 October 2009.

The Shirt Off His Back  
NakaMassu (and implied Koki/Tego)  
NC-17 for blowjobs  
~780 words  
Warning: Contains fandom tropes and no plot. Unbeta'd.  
_Massu gives Nakamaru something and Nakamaru gives Massu the shirt off his back._

Inspired by [this picture of Massu](http://i719.photobucket.com/albums/ww197/imifumeiLJ/feeb78e7.jpg) which prompted both Amy and me to say "Massu looks good in Nakamaru's sweater."

(Also, no offense, Tegs.)

"What are you _doing_?! We can't do this here! Massu, some _whoaohmygod_." Nakamaru moaned as Massu ground their hips together, his arousal obvious, and his clever mouth closed over Yuichi's while he steadily backed him into an empty meeting room. Massu pressed him back against the wall and broke the kiss to lean over and close and lock the door.

Nakamaru rambled when he got nervous and now was no different. "Massu, we're at work for goodness' sake! God, this is so cliché. What are we? Juniors? I can't believe I'm letting you do this-"

"But you _are_ letting me do this, so shut up and enjoy it." Massu grinned winningly. Nakamaru couldn't argue with that.

He also couldn't argue with Massu's hot lips on his own or his fingers sliding up between the layers of sweater and oxford shirt. 

He peeled back the layers of argyle cardigan and crisply starched button-down to reveal Yuichi's leanly muscled torso. Slowly, methodically, he worked his way down Yuichi's chest, mouthing at skin that was quickly breaking into a sweat and enjoying the heaving of Yuichi's chest with each soft moan he was eliciting through the motion of his hands palming Yuichi's growing erection.

He ran his teeth over Yuichi's abdomen, relishing the resulting quiver of flesh while he unfastened Yuichi's belt and pulled away the restricting fabric of slacks and boxer-briefs. He let his lips hover just a breath away from the flushed tip of Yuichi's cock and looked up to meet Yuichi's eyes. Only Nakamaru Yuichi could manage to gape in disbelief through eyes slitted in pleasure.

He began pumping Yuichi slowly, thumbing the tip and stroking lightly, teasingly until a bead of precome formed there and he licked it daintily away. Yuichi felt heavy in Massu's hand and heavy on his tongue as he leaned forward and let Yuichi slip past his lips, not dropping eye contact until he made a show of letting his eyelids flutter shut while he hummed around Yuichi's cock. The groan and hard _thunk_ of Yuichi's head falling back against the wall told Massu that he was getting exactly the reaction he wanted.

Massu's mouth was relentless, coaxing helpless noises from Yuichi with his tongue running along the vein and swirling around the head. 

"Oh god, Massu, yeah," Nakamaru moaned when Massu gripped one of his hips hard enough for his fingernails to leave marks and he could feel himself hitting the back of Massu's throat which vibrated with muffled groans. A glance down afforded Yuichi a splendid picture; Massu's cheeks hollowed and his plush lips stretched wide around him, lashes laying thick across his cheeks, one hand dug into the front of his black cargo shorts and pumping himself in time with the bob of his head. 

Massu's expression of sensual abandon had the electricity crackling in the base of Yuichi's spine. He gripped Massu's hair and tried to pull him away. "Massu. . . nngh. . .oh god, I'm gonna come, _Massu_ ".

But it was too late, he was already coming when he finally pushed Massu away, spilling the first hot spurt over Massu's tongue and dribbling over his abused bottom lip and staining the shoulder of Massu's soft white cotton t-shirt with the remainder of his release.

He sank to his knees intending to apologize but instead he stared dumbly at Massu's half-closed, hazy eyes and slack lips. He watched his own thumb drag through the mess, glossing Massu's lips with it and couldn't keep himself from devouring Massu's mouth demandingly, almost savagely as he wrapped his hand around Massu's and stroked him furiously until Massu came hotly over their linked fingers.

They sat slumped over each other, foreheads pressed together, while they caught their breath. Finally Massu broke the silence. "You should have just let me swallow."

"I didn't want to make you."

"I don't mind. Besides, now you have to pay my dry cleaning bill." Massu offered him a bright smile.

"Fine, but you can't wear that shirt in the jimusho now." 

Massu considered going shirtless but didn't think that would be a good idea either. "Let me borrow your cardigan. No one will know the difference."

On their way back down the hall to the more populated area of the jimusho, Massu got about two steps past the slightly ajar door of another darkened meeting room before he recognized Tegoshi's obscene moaning and what was very probably Koki's voice murmuring his name. He exchanged an amused look with Nakamaru and surreptitiously pulled the door shut.

Nakamaru shrugged. "I guess clichés are cliché for a reason. Everybody does it."

Massu didn't ask whether by 'it' he meant 'messing around in unused rooms' or 'Tegoshi'.


End file.
